You Make Me Feel Alive
by TWDGamerKenny'sBro
Summary: A collection of oneshots depicting the relationship between Louis and Clementine. Louis teaches her that happiness can still be found in this broken world, and shows her where to look. Clementine teaches him how to believe in himself, and that his life is far more valuable than he thinks. Together, they feel whole. (Artwork by clemxlouis-y on Tumblr)


**A/N - Hello there! Welcome to the first oneshot in what I hope to be a long running series! I originally intended to finish and post this much sooner but it turned out to be quite the hassle, but I'm so happy that I can finally show it to you all. I plan on writing oneshots after episode 4 comes out because I definitely won't be able to finish the eight ideas that I have noted down in under two weeks. But I'll be updating whenever I complete one so keep an eye out if you're interested. I won't just be adapting scenes from the game either, I have plenty of original ideas as well.**

**Go check out the artist of the cover image clemxlouis-y on tumblr, they have so many lovely pieces that you seriously need to see! I can't thank them enough for giving me permission to use their work.**

**Now about this oneshot in particular; when I first played episode 3, I really wanted the date between Clem and Louis to last longer. I also was very eager to dance with him at the party because I was convinced that there would be a sequence dedicated to that. Alas, that was not the case, so I ended up writing this, which took over a month to do. There are a few liberties taken to make the plot work, as this oneshot exists in a reality where time wasn't of the esscence, and AJ took a very long time to find that beach ball. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, I can't wait to write more and share it with you!**

* * *

**One Date to Rule Them All**

Sombre from their argument but thankful it hadn't escalated into a heated fall out, Clementine quietly watched as AJ shuffled away from the desk and towards the exit, guarding his pistol close to his chest. Once he opened the door, a familiar and welcoming face was revealed, waiting patiently in the hallway. "Hey, little man!" Louis greeted, a smile painting his freckled cheeks as he waved - enthusiasm dripping from his tone, since he was clearly happy to see the tot.

Clementine felt a spark of relief rush through her as soon as her gaze landed on her boyfriend. She watched their interaction with a content smile, hoping that Louis' presence would help wash away the pain of dredging up the unimaginably hard burden AJ had to bear. The promise she made him keep, which hung over such a young child like a creeping, monstrous shadow - suffocating him with its weight. Maybe Louis could share some of the radiant light that followed him everywhere with the two broken children, so that their lives weren't completely gripped by darkness.

"Hi, Louis. I'm going on patrol!" AJ proudly declared, whilst still being mindful to keep his gun trained on the floor for obvious safety reasons.

"Cool! Stay sharp out there, and don't do anything I would do." The older boy replied, not missing a single beat, despite a hint of confusion flashing across his expression. AJ giggled before nodding, and heading down the corridor on a mission.

Louis' dark eyes followed AJ's path, waiting until he disappeared from view, before entering Clementine's room and shutting the door behind him. "So, patrolling's a thing?" He questioned, eyebrow raised in wonder and amusement.

She nodded, sensing that deep down, he found the undeniable ridiculousness of AJ's endeavours hilarious. He just held his tongue on the matter, as he was too polite to go any further. "Mm-hmm. Patrolling's a thing."

Clementine briefly studied him, observing that his rugged leather coat was much bulkier than usual. It seemed like his inside pockets were fit to burst, almost as if he had stuffed them with the pillows Ruby had been carrying earlier. Just as she was about to bring it up, she noticed that the smile he had maintained for AJ had cracked and faltered. His brow was now knitted with sorrow as he anxiously scratched the back of his head, running his fingers through his dreadlocks. He drifted across the room, lost and unsure - almost intimidated by the vast, empty space - until he eventually settled in front of the partially collapsed bookshelf. He hugged his own figure - tensely gripping his sleeves - whilst leaning against the piece of furniture for support, avoiding her worried gaze. Louis shrunk back into that position - his upbeat and jovial image crumbling as his body language fully portrayed his vulnerability.

Her heart sank as she drew closer. "Louis, what's wrong?" She asked, adopting a delicate tone. He remained deathly silent, his teeth gritted as he bowed his head, wavy locks masking his face. She edged towards him again, tilting her head and attempting to catch his eye - hoping that she could reassure him with a mere brief look. However, the only result was him retreating further into his shell. "Talk to me."

"I was wondering... well, I can't help but thinking..." Louis trailed off as he forced himself to look in her direction, but despite his best efforts, those chocolatey brown eyes still lacked conviction and focused on her boots instead. Perhaps to acknowledge her presence and keep him grounded in reality, without locking eye contact and letting Clementine peer through the windows to his soul. "You shot that raider who grabbed me, but you saw them take Violet, too. Which means you could've saved Violet and not me. Why... why would you pick me?" He questioned, his loud and boisterous voice now scarcely above a whisper. He sounded so broken and defeated, almost as if the radiant light that glowed from him - which touched her life - had been choked by the void, fading like a shrivelled burnt match. "I mean, I wouldn't have picked me. Hell, I don't know anyone who would've picked me."

Could he truly not fathom why she would save him? Did he loath himself so much that he didn't think anyone would or should value his life? She cared about him so much... Didn't he already know that? Or had she let it go unsaid far too often? For a short time, she had firmly believed that the reason behind her choice didn't need to be explained.

Clementine sighed, before confessing about her emotional response to seeing him in danger, and what caused her to act out of rash impulse in the heat of battle. "I couldn't let them take you. You're too important to me."

_I didn't think with my head... I just listened to my heart._ She thought, holding a tightly clenched fist to her beating chest.

Louis' lips parted and his mouth hung open, the reservoir of words locked in his mind now dried up and left barren. She continued to speak whilst he was shocked and immobile. "Did you really think after what happened in the music room - that special moment we had together - that I would abandon you when you needed me most?"

His slack jawed expression was replaced by a frown, quickly stitched across his forehead wrinkles and scrunched up nose. The best he could offer her was a tiny shrug. "I don't know... I wouldn't have blamed you if you did."

"Trust me Louis, I won't- I would never let anything bad happen to you." Clementine stated, her voice thick with determination. "Not again." She added, eyeing his left arm, dried crusty blood coating his torn sleeve, his injury - sustained from a shotgun blast which had narrowly missed his head - still exposed. Louis bit his lip and instinctively covered it with his hand, shielding the wound from view, almost as if to deny its existence entirely. Did he feel ashamed for needing protection - guilty that he got himself caught and cost the freedom, maybe even the life, of someone else? Worst of all... Did he feel like he didn't deserve any of the help she promised to give? A look of sympathy flitted across her hardened expression. It was impossible to read him when he was so withdrawn.

The bookshelf creaked and groaned with relief as he pushed himself off. He ruffled and messed with his hair, before awkwardly scratching the back of his neck a second time. Louis then ventured further, albeit hesitantly, into Clementine's domain, footsteps misplaced and scattered, just like his thoughts. She kept her amber eyes trained on him, tracing the outline of his limp shoulders as he dropped his arms, and paused in front of the chest of drawers. He stared longingly out of the window, and in that moment, Clementine knew they shared the same thought. _Violet is out there, having to face the horrors that I didn't save her from._

"I know I'm always teasing her. Trying to get her to do that one eye roll she does - you know the one? Where it's like 'you're such a dumbass', she has to do a full-body eye roll." He rambled aloud.

Blinding rays from the midday sun streamed through the broken glass, with rainbows reflecting off fractured shards, and odd shadows cast by the metal bars and nailed wooden boards. Louis was enveloped in that heavenly spotlight, kissing his rich skin and dancing along the strands of his hair.

The boy outstretched his hand, as if to pull the ghost of Violet out of his memories. "I do it because... when I actually do manage to make her laugh, it's worth it."

A shy smile tugged at the corner of Clementine's lips as she remembered the hilarious banter Louis and Violet had, as well as their irresistible charm. They were a fantastic duo, and she hated seeing them split up. "If I needed her, she'd be there. Meat cleaver in hand, ready to chop someone in half if it meant protecting me." He turned around, stars twinkling in his eyes as he finished speaking of the solidarity between him and his lost friend. He shared a wavering glance with her, whilst propping himself against the drawers, and digging his fingers so deeply into the slab of mahogany that she feared he might get splinters.

It was time to sow seeds of hope across the field of his pessimistic outlook. Clementine crossed the threshold into his personal space - something Louis wasn't opposed to - and touched his arm. Her fingers smoothed the crinkled leather of his sleeve as she trailed her hand down, and allowed it to nestle on top of his own. She then gave his hand a gentle, comforting squeeze - just like he had that very same morning.

The two held each other's gaze for the first time since he appeared on her doorstep, whilst Clementine uttered a simple but powerful message. "We're going to get them back, Louis. Every last one."

Her words cut through the fog, enabling him to see passed his doubts and forge ahead, to make a better future. One where they could all relax around a cozy fire, their bellies full of warm stew, playing card games, and with Louis telling stupid jokes. Aasim would groan, Omar would chuckle lightly and Violet... Violet would laugh.

"Yeah. Damn right we will." He agreed, a smile etched into his freckled cheeks. His face became flushed with a rosy red glow as he welcomed Clementine's warm touch, and shifted his hand so that their fingers could intertwine. Her pulse quickened as they remained frozen in that position for a moment, bathed in the crisp sunlight.

Fearing that the meaningful gesture might be plunged into the depths of awkwardness if she lingered for too long - she decided to let go and took a few steps back - retreating in the direction of AJ's bed, whilst Louis finished resting on the drawers. He pulled on his crooked fur lined collar, and rocked on the balls of his feet, as a nervous laugh escaped his lips. "Actually uhm, it uh... it may come as a shock, but I didn't swing by just to dampen the mood. That honour usually belongs to Aasim. Ruby's whole party idea kind of made me realise something..." He left his sentence hanging, and reached into his coat pocket at a snail's pace for full dramatic effect. His eyes were ablaze with excitement as he produced a tall, fresh candle.

_Mystery_ _solved._ She mused. No wonder his jacket looked bulkier than usual, he was carrying around a HUGE candle and smuggling god knows what else.

Clementine folded her arms and watched her boyfriend with a mixture of curiosity and bewilderment, as he settled down on the dusty, aged rug and placed the candle close beside him. The pose he adopted oozed confidence - his legs stretched out and head tilted up with pride. He was finally owning the surrounding area, claiming it as his stage, to give a grand performance for her eyes only. He looked relaxed, like he belonged in that room just as much as AJ or even Clementine herself. It was quite a contrast to how he had been acting a few minutes ago, and she couldn't help but marvel at how easily he bounced back from the pit of despair.

"What is all this?" She asked, a surprised giggle bubbling to the surface.

"Well, I figured since we might die tomorrow and never get to go on a real date..." Louis paused, whilst his hand disappeared inside his coat once again, and fished out a small, flimsy box of matches. His eyes were captivated by her as he acted suave, and attempted to strike a carefully selected match in one swift motion. "I thought we could... dammit..." He grumbled, breaking character as soon as the match refused to ignite. Clementine choked on a laugh that was threatening to erupt from her throat. It would seem that Louis was playing the role of a hopeless romantic today. Her boyfriend clumsily tried to light the stubborn match with a couple of fast, haphazard strokes, and on the fifth try, the tip burst into flame. "Have one now." He said, finally managing to finish pre-planned script, as he protectively cupped his hand around the miniature fiery miracle, and lit the candle.

He tucked the match box back into his jacket and pulled out a crumpled packet of pretzels. Her heart soared, and the smile on her face brightened as she admired the effort he had gone to, as such luxuries were rare in this new, unforgiving wasteland of a changed world.

A question popped up in Clementine's head that immediately started to roll off her tongue. "How long have you been hoarding those snacks?"

"A while. Got them on a supply run a few months back. They're just slightly over their sell by date," Louis joked, pinching his fingers together to demonstrate, even though the couple both knew the time gap was much wider. "But don't worry, they're unopened, since I've been saving them for a special occasion. And being here with you certainly fits the bill."

A period of silence gripped the desolate room as Clementine mulled over her decision. They had a party to attend, and a rescue operation to prepare for, could she afford to spend time goofing off with Louis?

Her boyfriend's nerves seemed more amplified the longer she stayed quiet. His concentration and skittish eyes drifted to the pillar of wax and burning wick, which emitted an orange glow that cascaded across his dark freckles. Every creased line on his face told a story - one of uncertainty, but they also carried faint traces of resolve. "I know it's a little sudden, but I just wanted to spend some more time with you. Y'know... Before everything goes down. We might not get another chance."

A memory flashed through her mind. She remembered the smell of pine and rotting flesh, sweat dripping from her tense hands, adrenaline coursing through her veins after hitting the ensnared walker with Louis' makeshift bat, whilst he confided in her about his firm beliefs._ There's only one guarantee: this moment. That's the only thing you got, only thing any of us got. Might as well enjoy it._

What was the point in being with Louis if she wasn't going to sacrifice a few precious minutes just to enjoy his presence, and live a little? If tomorrow never came... Then she wanted to make today special. There was no where else she'd rather be than sitting in the warm candlelight, munching on pretzels, with Louis by her side.

"Let's do it." Clementine ultimately decided, arms no longer crossed over her chest as she shifted her current stance, as well as the weight in her feet. Louis' face radiated with pure, unfiltered joy - like every star had been robbed from the night sky to craft one simple look. His expression swiftly became far more inviting than the candlelight and snacks combined. However, her lifelong doubts and genuine astonishment at the present situation managed to bleed through into her next shy admission. "I never thought I'd get to go on a date... ever."

"Really, never? Have you met you?" Her boyfriend questioned, evidently shocked that she hadn't nor did she even think anyone would want to shower her with the love and affection she deserved. "End of the world or not, someone would've at least tried to sweep you off your feet."

"Alright, alright... You're only saying that because we're together." She replied, trying to brush off his compliments, even though the growing warmth and redness in her cheeks betrayed her.

"What? No! I'm saying that because it's true!"

"And is this how you plan to sweep me off my feet, Prince Charming?" She enquired with a playful smirk and wave of her hand.

"You bet, Queen Clem. Is it working?"

"...Definitely." She answered, her cheeks now burning with intensity due to Louis' flattery. She closed the short gap between them, and nestled down on the rug. He welcomed her with a smile - one that she saw so often, but never got tired of - which she returned, before he popped open the bag of pretzels. He then kindly offered her first pick, which she accepted by retrieving one of the savoury treats, and found it a home inside her mouth. The pretzel was crunchy, with traces of salt - a little stale, but overall delicious. Louis helped himself, and pulled out a fistful of snacks, which made Clementine snort. "What do you know about dating, anyway?"

She hoped he didn't throw this particular question back at her, because frankly, she didn't have a clue. This was completely new and uncharted territory, so perhaps he could act as her guide on their ships voyage into the unknown. Unless, of course, he was just as clueless, and drifting aimlessly in a lifeboat without any paddles.

"I'll have you know, I found some magazines in the headmaster's office that had some VERY interesting tips on how to survive in the dating world." He replied, his speech muffled by the sheer amount of pretzels he had stuffed into his mouth.

_Wow..._ _He_ _did_ _research?_ She toyed with the mental image of Louis alone in his room, awake long after the midnight hour, bent over a desk, meticulously noting down every detail from the magazine collection he had seized. _That's_ _so_ _sweet._

Her teasing began to progress towards sincerity as she followed up with another quick question. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Louis swallowed hard, whilst his hands briefly resided on and adjusted his collar. "Well, like... It said you can tell a lot about someone based on what they look for in a partner. You know, brains, brawn, dashing good looks, great sense of humour... That sort of thing." The confidence her boyfriend had going into his reply dissipated, and his eyes strayed towards the worn, scuffed floorboards - regret flashing across his knitted brow. Fishing for compliments definitely wasn't a usual occurrence for him, and it showed.

"Sure, I guess." Clementine hummed.

"What, uh... What would you say your thing is?" He asked, his hesitancy and awkward demeanour buried underneath his upturned lips and wrinkled cheeks, as his gaze settled on her once more. "That you look for. In a guy. If you had to pick."

She watched a trail of sticky, hot wax trickle down the candle as she pondered over the four traits Louis had mentioned. Her thoughts rushed to sense of humour instantly. She loved to laugh, even though her search for joy had been fruitless in the past. But with her boyfriend... He was just naturally funny, and often left her in stitches. "I prefer a good sense of humour."

"Ah, I see. So you're a firm believer when it comes to laughter being the best kind of medicine?"

She nodded, happy with her choice, and judging by the toothy grin spreading across Louis' face, he seemed happy too.

"At long last, all those years of studying the best knock knock jokes have finally paid off." He breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief as his gaze turned to the heavens.

Clementine's brow furrowed. "But you've never told me a knock knock joke."

A dramatic gasp escaped his lips. "Really? Oh no... Forgive me, my Queen, I have failed you. But I shall fix my mistake right away." He declared, before loudly clearing his throat, to ensure he had her full attention. "Knock knock."

She rolled her eyes, but indulged him nevertheless. "Who's there?"

"Water."

"Water who?"

"Water you doing? Just open the door!" Louis finished the punchline, his grin widening beyond its maximum capacity. It was cute, seeing him so pleased with his own joke.

Clementine let out a chuckle, which then evolved into a tired groan. "That was terrible."

"You still laughed!"

"It was out of pity."

"I'll take whatever I can get. But pity or not - making you laugh is always the best part of my day." He uttered, as the tight, mischievous grin that he wore relaxed, and morphed into a tender, adoring smile. An overwhelming sense of fondness rippled across the pool that was his deep, hazelnut eyes, which lapped up the dancing, orange flame between them, and glistened like foamy, ocean waves in golden sunlight.

Clementine's heart melted, whilst her brain seemed frazzled. Words escaped her, making any attempts at speech futile - her only capability was staring dreamily at her boyfriend with doe eyes and an admittedly goofy smile. She then retrieved another pretzel - in order to give herself something to focus on, and let his words of affection settle. The conservation could also use a short breather, since they had been talking up a storm. Louis followed suit, and his hand grazed her own as he reached into the bag - causing a wave of euphoria to overwhelm her senses. He avoided going overboard this time by collecting three or four snacks, and eating them one at a time.

After finishing her pretzel and recovering her composure, Clementine decided to pipe up with a question similar to the one he had asked earlier. "So, what sort of thing do you look for in a girl?"

All bodily movements ceased to function, almost as if he brain stuttered - his jaw froze in place and he stopped chewing, whilst the cogs inside his head began to whirl and sputter smoke, kicking into overdrive. "Like, in general or...? Because I don't have much experience with girls, apart from you."

"Shocker. You hide it so well." She quipped, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Ouch." He breathed, clutching his chest after being pierced by the sharp arrow of truth. "But there's plenty of things I like about you, if you're interested in hearing them. The list is as tall as me!"

"I'd rather not, I don't think there's a whole lot you can actually say about me... And besides, you're not even that tall."

"I'm taller than you." Louis rebutted, smirking deviously. "Are you sure you like my jokes and aren't just using me for my height? Do you need me to reach high shelves and give piggyback rides?"

She sighed, knowing full well that her boyfriend wasn't going to stop teasing until she gave in. "Alright, fine, you can name one thing you like about me, if you really want to."

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Just one?! But there's so many to choose from! We'll be here all day- no, all week!"

"I'll give you ten seconds." Clementine warned, pressuring him to think on his feet. "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six-"

"Okay, I think I've got it." He stated, as his initial panic faded. "One thing I like about you is... You've never given up on me. Not yet, at least. There's still plenty of time for you to change your mind." He laughed half-heartedly, whilst his rich, earthy brown eyes sparkled like topazes, with two duelling emotions swirling around his irises - gratitude, but also fear. In that moment, her boyfriend seemed to split in half. Part of him was incredibly touched that she stuck by him through the hardships they had faced so early on in their relationship, and he clearly wanted to believe that she would continue to do so. But another part of him had lingering doubts that sprouted up like monstrous weeds - they festered in the confines of his mind - whispering lies about how he would eventually mess everything up, that she would grow sick and tired of him, then write him off as useless, just like everyone else.

"Louis-" She began, wanting to offer words of comfort.

However, he was quick to interrupt her, and refused to give ample time for them to dwell on it. "But on a much lighter note... Another thing I like about you is, you're always up for a good time. I really love hanging out with you."

"I love hanging out with you too. Going along with all of your crazy antics helps keep me sane." She replied, thrilled to hear that Louis enjoyed her company just as much as she enjoyed his. "That was two things though."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Narrowing it down to one thing was literally impossible."

_I'll never give up on you..._ That's what Clementine had wanted to say to his original statement. Hell, she would shout it from the rooftops, write it in huge scrawled letters on every wall, and carve it into his beloved piano - just so that he would believe it. But he now wore an unwavering smile, which had been coaxed out of hiding when she had expressed simple enjoyment for his carefree antics, and this in turn soothed her worries. It would seem even thoughtless and easy confessions of attachment could do a world of good. She hoped- no, she believed that deep in his heart, Louis already knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

She was about to speak, when she noticed that her mouth was rather dry. It was a shame Louis hadn't brought any refreshments to quench her thirst, plus the salt laced pretzels weren't much help either. Not to mention the amount of chatting they had done, which had left her throat feeling like a sunbaked desert. She would have to grab a drink before the party. Unless he was storing one or two water bottles in his jacket and waiting for her to ask, to show off how prepared he was. Were his pockets bottomless? At this point she wouldn't be surprised if he started pulling an impossibly long line of knotted, multi-coloured handkerchiefs out of his pocket. _God, how long have we been talking, anyway? _Clementine wondered. It felt like forever. Hopefully the others hadn't started without them, but Ruby probably would have come knocking if they were late. _AJ's still patrolling... _She noted, not-so-distant memories resurfacing and slicing open the recent wounds of their argument. _I hope he's okay._

Her train of thought screeched to a grinding halt when a powerful aroma wafted up her nostrils. The artificial scent of freshly cut flowers and cherry blossoms surrounded them, creating the illusion of a garden in full bloom, on a peaceful spring morning. She glanced at the tall, slim candle resting on the carpet, which shared a striking resemblance to that of a volcano, due to the plumes of smoke coming from the wick, that sat in a melted, waxy lava-esque crater.

"Is this a scented candle?" She questioned, nodding in its direction.

"Yes." Louis answered, his dark eyes flickering with relief, since he had most likely been expecting it not to work because of the long wait time he endured. "You're as observant as ever."

Clementine raised her brow and gave him a skeptic look. "Ok, pretzels are one thing, but where on earth did you find a scented candle?"

"It actually wasn't as hard as you think. One of the teachers used to have a bunch of them, for mediation or whatever. Can't imagine why she spent so much money on 'stress remedies' and 'relaxation treatments' when she was dealing with such perfect angels like me and the others." He joked, before snickering to himself.

A sharp giggle erupted from her throat, but was quickly disguised by the next few words she breathed, which portrayed her sense of awe. "Whoa, you really knocked this out of the park."

"Of course. I didn't want to disappoint you on our first and last date. If we're going to die, then we need to go out in style." Louis proclaimed, whilst his fingers grazed the lining of his collar for the third time in a row. However, that action was short lived, as his arms returned to their original position, before burrowing into his front pocket. "And now, for the main event!" He practically shouted, his voice drunk on feverish exuberance as he used his free hand to push the candle aside. He then scooped up the bag of pretzels, and plopped them onto Clementine's lap - giving him enough room for his new, mysterious display.

"Main event?"

"Yeah. The love gurus who wrote those magazines said that nine times out of ten, your partner will be SUPER impressed if you show off a hidden talent on a second or third date. Y'know, keeps them guessing. But like I said earlier, we might not get another date, so I thought I'd just skip ahead, and roll future dates all into one." He explained, while further proving just how far he had travelled down the dating rabbit hole.

"So what's your hidden talent?" She dared to ask.

Her boyfriend whipped out his trusty pack of cards in a grand spectacle of showmanship - holding the pack high in the air, almost as if to place it on a pedestal of worship, where it could catch rays from heavenly sunbeams. "Magic."

Clementine desperately tried to contain the laugh that wanted to burst from her chest, but was unsuccessful in the end. "Oh my god. You have got to be kidding me."

"I have never been more serious in my whole life." Louis replied in a borderline deadpan tone, as he pulled his sacred cards out of the creased and damaged box. He then began shuffling the deck at a rapid pace - her eyes could hardly keep track. "The trick I'm about to show you is going to blow your mind. I've been practicing it for years, so I'm-" His proud declaration and showcase of skill was interrupted when a couple of cards fell out of the deck. The couple shared an awkward glance, before Louis gathered up the loose cards and slotted them back where they belonged. He then used his irresistible charm to carry on like nothing ever happened, as if he could erase his minuscule failure from Clementine's memory. "-I'm basically a master at it. In fact, you're looking at a real, bona fide magician. They call me Louis the Legendary."

She managed to croak out a rebuttal through the remnants of her dying laughter. "Nobody calls you that."

"...I do. And last time I checked, I'm not 'nobody'." He said with a playful wink, which was then followed by a brief, awkward pause. "Alright, but to be completely honest, I only know one trick and it doesn't always work - which I think is because the others are conspiring against me. Anyway, um... on the off chance that it's because I'm not very good, I thought we could raise the stakes and maybe uh, have a little bet."

"What kind of bet?" She asked whilst leaning closer, intrigued by the proposition.

His brown eyes sparkled with joy at her enthusiasm. "Well, if I manage to guess your card right, then you owe me a dance at the hootenanny."

_A dance? That doesn't sound bad at all. I think it would be pretty fun._ In fact, she was getting giddy at the mere thought. However, she wasn't sure if she was ready for the other kids to find out about their relationship, when it was only just a sapling, that hadn't been given the chance to grow and flourish. She enjoyed the privacy - these brief, fleeting moments they spent alone together, smothered in his enthralling presence. She didn't want their little bubble to burst, not when it made this doomed world seem less vast and intimidating. Instead of countering, she decided to play along with her boyfriend's game for the time being. "And what if you don't?"

"Then you avoid the embarrassment and humiliation of being seen with me in public." He replied in a nonchalant manner. Despite the fact that he was partly joking, Clementine still frowned at his self-depreciation, which he seemed to interpret as disappointment, and strived to correct what he deemed an unfair bet. "And if that's not enough on it's own, you can have the rest of the pretzels too."

"...Okay, you're on." She agreed._ Nothing wrong with a bit of friendly competition._

Louis treated her to one of his signature toothy grins, whilst fidgeting from pent up energy. He quickly finished shuffling the deck, and spread the cards face down on the floor in a neat arch. "Pick a card, any card."

Clementine chewed her lip and pondered for a few seconds as she studied the wide selection of cards, before choosing one on the far right with a meagre flick of her wrist.

"Are you happy with that one?" He asked.

She nodded firmly.

"Cool. Now pick it up and take a look, but don't show me." The amateur magician instructed.

She separated the card from the others and took a small peek, whilst Louis deliberately looked in the opposite direction - busying himself with the plain, boring, cream painted wall. _The two of hearts._ She noted, amused that the hands of fate had dealt her a card to symbolise their relationship. It reminded her of when they held hands earlier - of the intense heat radiating off his palm, and how fast his pulse raced, almost as if to match hers. In that moment, the couple's hearts sprouted wings and soared above the clouds - veins woven together, beating as one.

Her trance was broken and the walls of her fantasy came crashing down when her boyfriend piped up again. "Now show it to the audience."

Clementine's brow became knitted with confusion, whilst her amber eyes darted across the vacant room. "But we're the only ones here."

"Um, I think your collection of animal skulls would beg to differ." Louis argued, waving his hand in their general direction and refusing to hide his sly smile.

She glanced over at the 'audience' and was faced with black, empty eye sockets, which stared into the depths of her soul. She obliged with his request and showed her card to the deer, cat and boar skulls, whilst the amateur magician vacantly admired the window in order to avoid ruining the trick.

After that step was complete, Louis gathered the remaining cards and organised them into their original compact form, before neatly fanning them out. "You can tuck your card back into the deck anywhere you like."

She opted with the middle, and slid her card in face down with the others. He began shuffling again, using various techniques in quick succession. Clementine had been put under his spell, she was so remarkably captivated that she never once broke eye contact, even when snacking on another pretzel, and almost shoving it up her nostril instead.

Louis ceased this activity - gliding his hand over the top of the deck and then snapping his fingers. "Okay... It all comes down to this." He murmured, body shaking with anticipation. Clementine leaned forwards in order to catch every detail, their noses were practically touching. Time slowed to a painful crawl as she held her breath, while her boyfriend flipped over the top card. "Is that your card?" He asked, excitement radiating off of his toothy smile.

All the tension and buildup dissipated when she was greeted by the nine of diamonds, causing a deep frown to spread across her face, which had once sustained a look of childlike wonder. "No. Not even close."

The amateur magician's smile dropped instantly, and for a moment he seemed so fragile - as if formed from glass - easily fractured by the simplest of touches. His mystical, theatrical, entertainer facade broke as he uttered one word. "...Shit."

Noticing that he shared her disappointment, the girl chose to encourage, instead of belittling him, which was something he undoubtedly dealt with before. "Aw, better luck next time. I'm sure you'll get it eventually."

"Dammit, I really thought I had it this time." Louis muttered, heaving a defeated sigh. He then repeated the beginning of his failed trick by creating another arch, only this time the cards were face up. "Could you point out your actual card for me?"

"Oh, alright. I mean I could have just told you, but..." Clementine trailed off as she scanned the black and red rainbow, her amber eyes needing a few double takes. The two of hearts was missing. "I don't see it." She stated, whilst her boyfriend began to snicker. Had he managed to fool her yet again? If that was the case, then he was a phenomenal actor, and made this a far more crafty and elaborate scheme compared to when he had instructed her to blow on the piano strings. "Louis, what is this?"

"Clem, would you mind reaching into my right pocket, please?" He requested, indicating to the aforementioned pocket with a quick jab of his finger. "That's where I normally keep the deck."

With her mind still racing, Clementine carefully reached into Louis' pocket, and as if by magic, pulled out the two of hearts.

"Ta-da! Is that your card?"

"Yes! How on earth did you-"

"A magician never reveals his secret." He declared, silencing her with a shush of his lips.

"Wow, that was... Incredible, well done." She praised, before giving him the round of applause that he deserved.

Louis took a bow from his seated position. "Thank you, thank you. You're too kind."

She finished clapping and allowed her hands to rest on the beaten rug. "Well, looks like I owe you a dance."

"Yeah, I guess you do." He replied, although his heart wasn't in it, judging by his dull tone. He fiddled with the pack of cards, finding the measly task of stuffing them back into the box troublesome, as his mind seemed to be elsewhere, muddled by his own thoughts. His sheepish eyes were glued to the floor as he spoke. "You know, Clem, I was just messing around. You don't have to dance with me at the party if you don't want to."

"Oh, Louis, you didn't have to make some silly bet, you could have just asked me. My answer would've been yes." Clementine stated, the passion swimming in her heart pouring out through her words.

His face lit up like a stunning beacon, while his eyes grew wide at her eagerness. "Well, you know me, I do like to make things complicated," He said, a laugh sprinkled in with his response, "So you're really up for it then? You want to go to the hootenanny and dance... with me... of all people?"

"Fuck. Yes. Let's the set the music room on fire."

Louis smirked. "Casually mentioning and planning to do arson - another thing I like about you."

"I didn't mean it literally!" She cried in alarm. "It was a figure of speech!"

"Aw shame, I still have plenty of matches left." He murmured, feigning disappointment and sticking out his bottom lip in a childish pout. In the midst of their conversation, he had finally managed to secure the cards in their respective box, and was now staring intently at the two of hearts - burning holes into its plastic surface. "Anyway... In better circumstances I would say 'you can keep that card as a souvenir', but I only have one deck soooo I'm going to need it back."

She briefly glanced at her chosen card, which was clutched in her hand, before her gaze flickered back to the amateur magician. "Can't you just magic up a new one, _Louis_ _the_ _Legendary_?"

"Ha! I wish. Then I could pull a rabbit out of a hat anytime Omar needed one for his stew," He mused, elated that she had used his stage name, even though he had probably plucked it out of thin air less than five minutes ago. The final card was then exchanged between the couple, and returned to the safety of Louis' pocket within its box. "But I do have one last trick up my sleeve."

"And what kind of trick would that be? Are you going to make all of the pretzels disappear?" She teased, moving the bag from her lap and setting it down in front of him in preparation. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to see that, and smiled at the thought of Louis' pursed lips and buffed out cheeks - mouth overloaded with snacks.

"No, I got you a present. That's much better than some lame old card, right?"

Clementine felt her heart skip a beat and rattle uncontrollably in her chest. Her face dropped, and she wore the astonishment she felt like a well-fitted glove, whilst trying to collect her thoughts that had been scattered to the early winter wind. "Louis, you didn't have to get me a gift." She told him, partially dismissing this symbol of his adoration, but also revealing how touched she was by such a sweet, meaningful gesture. The fact that Louis looked at anything at all and thought of _her_, caused such a powerful and indescribable feeling to swell throughout her entire being.

"Yeah, I know that, but I _wanted_ to." He replied, before retrieving a hidden item from his inside pocket. He cupped his hands together, almost as if he had trapped a butterfly and was thwarting any of its escape attempts. Louis maintained this position for a few seconds, allowing for her anticipation to build once more, before lifting off his hand and revealing the present, which sat neatly in his open palm. What Clementine discovered was one of the various shiny, black ivory keys, which her boyfriend managed to coax such impossibly soothing and elegant music out of time and time again. Had he pried it from the ancient instrument that he loved so dearly just to impress her? He was quick to explain after noticing her silence. "It's a piano key, in case that wasn't obvious. We keep a few spare in case the original ones ever get worn down or break - that way they're easily replaceable. I know it's not much, but... I wanted you to have something to help you always remember that night."

He passed it to her, and she began to cradle the piano key in her hands like a precious newborn baby. She traced the smooth edges with her thumb, memories of Louis' song and their first kiss beginning to stir, the wistful, melancholic tune playing in her head. "It's perfect. I love it. Thank you, Louis. I'll keep it safe in here." Clementine said gratefully, tucking the piano key into her upper, unused jacket pocket, which resided over her heart.

"I'm really, really glad you like it. Aaaaaand I think that deserves a toast."

"A toast, huh? I guess you want to call it quits then? You've finally gotten bored of me."

"I could never! But all good things must come to an end, and I think this is a great note to finish on." He explained, reaching into the crinkled bag and pulling out a pretzel, and then extending it towards her.

She eyed the snack with a confused but also humoured expression. "Don't you usually have drinks for this sort of thing?"

"What, you think we have a bottle of champagne and some fancy glasses just lying around? I'm doing the best with what I got." Louis answered in his usual joking manner, before returning to the original topic and preemptively dodging any further questions. "So, what do you say? To our last night alive!"

"How about, to bringing everyone home?" Clementine suggested, wanting to bring their conversation full circle and finish on one everlasting hope which the couple both shared. She then claimed her own pretzel and held it out to her boyfriend.

A sincere, touching smile emerged on the boy's face as he tapped his pretzel against hers, mimicking the clink of two glasses. "Yeah, to bringing everyone home." He chimed, with his voice soft and quiet, instead of the joyous cheer he had adopted for his previous suggestion. The two munched on their pretzels, whilst he glanced at the broken window, his smile fading and mind wandering back to Violet as he uttered "I think I prefer that one too."

She had just barely swallowed when Louis blew out the scented candle and snatched it up in one fell swoop. He then collected the half eaten bag of treats and rose to his feet, with Clementine following his lead.

"So, I'll see you on the dance floor?" He asked, just to double and triple check.

She nodded to confirm, as well as ease his worrying. "Definitely. And I expect you to show off some of your best moves."

"For you Clem, I'm willing to go all out."

Her eyes traced the outline of his physique, noting that his once bulky coat had shrunk like a deflated balloon, and now snuggly hugged his lanky figure. She met his gaze, a smoke trail rising from the burnt wick and circling his head in the shape of a grey musty halo. She heard the rustling of the bag as his grip tightened and his body grew tense, but she didn't dare look away. She counted his freckles, memorising every feature of his face. The boy's cheeks wrinkled as his lips curled up into a smile, which she was quick to match with her own. They both remained stiff and silent, enjoying the other's presence.

Louis took a step closer. The floorboards creaked and the tail end of his coat swayed. Shadows danced as he crossed through the magnificent, dazzling rays of sunlight and paused directly in front of her - his skin set ablaze by the intense glow. His body brushed against hers. The gap between them was now nonexistent. His and Clementine's low shallow breathing seemed almost synchronised. She studied his every movement as he titled his head from one side to the other, indecisive on what angle to go for - nerves eating away at his brain, gorging themselves on his nagging doubts. Clementine decided to be patient and refused to move - perhaps she couldn't even if she tried. Her heart thundered like a fierce, unrelenting storm as Louis chose to go right and began to lean towards her, mouth parted. She could feel his hot breath on her skin as his lips hovered over hers, inches from touching. Her own breath hitched and became lodged in her throat. She caught a slither of his sparkling brown eyes, his eyelids drooping, but the longing for intimacy bled through the crack. His wavy dreadlocks hung over her face, encompassing her vision before she squeezed her eyes shut - waiting for that moment of contact and euphoric bliss.

The sound of a stampeding elephant came bounding down the hall, with the bedroom door rattling as it was flung open and hit the wall - nearly knocked off its hinges. Clementine jolted and Louis reeled back due to the sudden disturbance.

"Hey, Clem!" The familiar voice of AJ called out. She heard a large object rushing towards her, and saw a red, white and blue blur in her peripheral vision. She spun on the balls of her feet, but didn't have time to react, causing whatever it was to smack her square in the face.

After fumbling and flailing, Clementine managed to grab the foreign object before it could drop to the floor, relying entirely on her reflexes and instinct. Her eyes stung from the impact, but she could still distinguish what the huge orb shape was. "Wow, where did you find a beach ball?" She questioned - breathless from almost kissing her boyfriend - cheeks burning as she giggled to hide the embarrassment. _I_ _can't_ _believe__ Louis saw that!_ Her thoughts screamed. _I'm_ _such_ a _idiot. He's never going to let_ _me live this_ _down._

AJ was grinning from ear to ear at his discovery. "It was in some garbage behind one of the other dorms. I had to blow it up and that was pretty gross, but look! It works!"

"Nice catch." Louis mocked, although his sarcastic tone carried no malicious intent.

She shot him an annoyed glare. "I'd like to see you do better."

"Sure, I could stay and prove you wrong, but I better start heading back to the admin building. Ruby wants me to do some heavy lifting." He explained, flexing his significant lack of muscles as he retreated towards the door.

"Aw, come on, stay a little longer. Me and AJ don't mind the company."

"Yeah, come on, stay and play catch with us!" AJ chimed in.

"But-" Louis began - trying to protest, whilst nervously looking over at the empty corridor.

"You're not chicken are you?" Clementine teased. "Or what about a baby? Is the beach ball a widdle too big and scarwy?"

"It's not the beach ball I'm scared of, it's you and how you'll use it as a weapon to kill me."

"Pleeeease, Louis?" The tot pleaded, looking up at the older boy with cute, puppy dog eyes. "Everything's much more fun when you're around."

A defeated sigh escaped his lips. "Alright, I'll stay - but only for a minute."

"Yaaaaay!" AJ cheered.

"I can't say no to that face." Louis muttered, placing the candle on the bookshelf, and then struggling to cram the bag of pretzels back into his pocket.

Once his hands were free, Clementine seized the golden opportunity by throwing the beach ball high into the air, and volleying it directly at Louis. _Payback time._ The ball found its target and collided with his head, causing her boyfriend to stumble, but luckily for him he was able to maintain his balance.

Attempting to shrug off the minor pain, and failing miserably, he picked up the ball before it could roll away, and carefully tossed it over to AJ. Despite it being one of the easiest throws to catch, the tot managed to miss entirely by swinging his arms far too early, succeeding in hugging himself, but causing the ball to bounce off his chest and skip across the floor - like a smooth pebble on an undisturbed moonlit lake. Laughter erupted and roared from the trio at how terrible AJ was.

After chasing the runaway ball, the giggling tot returned it to Louis, who then swivelled in place to face her. At first she thought he was going to enact his revenge, but was soon reminded that Louis wasn't the type to hurt anyone - during a game or not - when he opted for a low, gentle throw. Despite the effort he had made to avoid damaging anything, the ball clipped the wind chimes hanging from the wrecked ceiling fan, appearing to leave the decoration unharmed, while causing a pleasant tune to vibrate and fill the room. Clementine caught the beach ball with ease and tuned her ears to the soothing melody, knowing that her boyfriend admired the music to be found in such an untraditional instrument.

"You okay over there, big guy?" Clementine asked, watching as Louis nursed his sore forehead.

"Me? Fine... I might be internally bleeding, but there's no need to get a medic or make a fuss." He replied, hamming up his new role as the injured party. "Now I really have to go, or else Ruby will think I'm slacking off."

"Which you are." She interjected.

He threw his hands up "Guilty as charged, but you're my accomplice, so if she yells at me, I'll blame you."

"Yeah, and good luck getting her to believe that."

Her boyfriend hummed in response, whilst reclaiming the candle he had set aside, and tucking it behind his back. "Catch you later, little dude!" He said, directing his attention toward the tot and offering him a goodbye fist-bump. AJ looked at Louis with an innocent and beyond oblivious expression as he clasped his tiny hand around the older boy's closed fist.

Louis' brain seemed to malfunction, since he just froze, unable to come up with an appropriate or witty response. However, he recovered quite fast, laughing as he pulled his hand away. "That's... not at all what I was looking for, but I declare that this should be our new secret handshake, exclusive to members of Team Fun."

He glanced over at Clementine with a brilliant smile and clasped his chest. "No more stalling, I must bid you adieu. Farewell, my lady." He performed a dramatic exit, fluttering his cape-like attire and bowing out of the room.

She failed to suppress a giggle as her boyfriend disappeared from view, whilst AJ listened to his footsteps echoing down the hall. Once the sound had grown distant and Louis was long gone, the tot turned to face her. "What were you two doing? And why does it smell like the greenhouse in here?" He quizzed, curiosity wrapping its iron grip around AJ's mind as he visibly sniffed the air, remnants of the scented candle wafting up his nostrils.

A fond and reminiscent smile spread across Clementine's face as she squished the beach ball in her hands, promising to treasure their fantastic, unforgettable date forever. She thought about Louis' philosophy and how much he valued the joys of life as she uttered "I'll tell you about it later, kiddo. Let's have some more fun first."

* * *

After choosing a banner, mood lighting and music, as well as meeting Willy in the old headmaster's office, Clementine returned to the music room to find the party in full swing.

Her amber eyes floated across the room, before immediately settling on Louis, who was positioned by his beloved piano. He was currently marvelling at AJ's dance moves with the biggest, stupidest grin on his baffled and yet proud face. The tot was not even slightly in time with the classical music, and was moving in a way similar to that of his victory dance from the day prior. How on earth did she lose in a game of rock, paper, scissors to someone who only ever used rock in the first place? AJ was truly mind boggling sometimes. And that's why she loved him.

_My little goofball._

Louis shifted his gaze off of AJ, his chocolatey brown eyes swiftly finding hers. His wide toothy grin disappeared, replaced by a small smile of acknowledgement - those stretched, wrinkled cheeks oozed familiarity and an unspeakable bond. Her heart fluttered at how his freckled skin glowed in the deep rosy, crimson hue created by the candles in red tinted glass holders.

For a moment, the room felt vast and deserted, almost as if they were the only two people left in the whole world. Lost in that daze, Clementine barely noticed Ruby walk over until the redhead was brushing shoulders with her.

She shook her head and briefly surveyed the decorations, before complimenting the party organiser by her side. "Wow, this looks great, Ruby."

"Couldn't have done it without you. But just wait until you see what else I've got planned. Go ahead and mingle. I'll let you know when it's time." She encouraged, although her finishing statement was rather cryptic. Since it was a surprise, she didn't delve any further, and allowed Ruby to wander off.

"I guess I'll... mingle?" Clementine mumbled to herself. Where she wanted to go was a no-brainer, allowing her feet to carry her over to Louis and AJ.

Her boyfriend had settled down on the piano stool, coat-tail cushioning his seat, and was chatting to AJ, who was taking a well earned rest from dancing. Louis was the first to notice her presence, and greeted her with a wave.

"Hey you two. Enjoying the party?"

"Hey Clem, we've been so caught up in the excitement, I almost forgot that we might be dead in a couple of hours. I'm definitely not making it back in one piece." He replied. She often wondered how he could talk about death so casually. Deep down, it had to bother him, since he was so quick to change the subject. "Me and AJ were just talking about the decoration he did. It's super cool."

She looked passed his shoulder at the coloured drawing that depicted Violet, Aasim and Omar escaping the prison boat, which was pinned to the mantelpiece. "I know, right?"

"Louis said the likenesses were un- uhhh uncan...umm-" AJ struggled with the word on the tip of his tongue.

"Uncanny." The older boy kindly finished.

"Yeah, uncanny!"

Louis reached out and began ruffling AJ's curly hair. "You're a real artist, little dude. I'd love to hang one of your drawings up in my room."

"I could do a picture of you!" The tot offered, despite swatting his hand away.

He traded a glance with her, evidently honoured by the proposition, before his eyes returned to AJ. "Only if you and Clem are in it too."

"Okay! I'll draw all three of us together."

"That sounds like a great idea, AJ. I'm can't wait to see it." Clementine piped up, and placing a supportive hand on his back.

"It's going to take him a long time to overcome the challenge of capturing my essence." Louis commented, flipping his dreadlocks and striking a flamboyant pose.

A sharp, chirpy giggle escaped AJ's throat, but was ultimately short lived as he looked up at her. "Clem, can I go help Tenn and Willy with the bomb?"

"Sure, just be careful and don't mess around with it." She warned, assuring to plant the seeds of caution.

The tot nodded firmly. "I'll be extra careful, promise."

The couple watched him go, before turning to one another, with Louis being the first to speak. "He was tearing up the dance floor just now."

She chuckled at the recent memory. "I saw."

"I have to say, it was pretty intimidating. Don't think I'll be able to top that." He joked, despite the frown stitched across his arched brow. Did he feel inadequate as a dance partner? Was he convinced that AJ would keep her far more entertained?

"You don't have to, just be yourself."

He heaved himself off the piano stool and rose to his full height. He then shuffled round the ancient instrument, and retrieved two yellow cans from the windowsill. "Lemonade?" Louis offered her one as he circled back round.

She quietly accepted the refreshment, and cracked open the sealed can - hearing the satisfying fizz emerge. Her boyfriend mirrored this action, before hitting his can against hers, and spilling some lemonade. "Cheers!"

They both took a swig, with Clementine's parched mouth finally being quenched as the sour, bubbly liquid rushed down her throat.

After one long gulp, Louis placed his can on the piano and rested his hands on his hips. "So, you ready to 'boogie'?"

She swallowed hard, and then put her drink alongside his. "You bet."

"Not changed your mind in the last... what, thirty minutes?" He asked, consulting his invisible watch.

"Nope."

Judging by how his mouth hung agape, he seemed surprised that he had made it this far, but tried his best to play it cool. "How do you want to do this then?"

"Lets just go with the flow." She suggested. Clementine had a big inkling that he was relying on her to take the lead, when truth be told, she had no idea what she was doing either.

"Freestyle, huh? Not exactly the best music choice for it." Her boyfriend commented, tilting his head in the direction of the spinning record player. "Did you pick classical music just for me?"

"Maybe." She replied. He was absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt, the reason for her music choice, and she wouldn't even dream of denying it. "But what we have playing didn't stop AJ. If he can do it, then so can we."

He smirked. "Fair point. Let's channel AJ's attitude and dance like nobody's watching."

Louis started off energetic - bouncing from left to right, back and forth, swinging his hips and waving his arms in a directionless but generally carefree manner - utilising every inch of that tiny corner of the room in which they occupied. Her boyfriend tossed his head back, setting his nest of majestic hair free. Those wavy brown locks took flight for a brief second, before crashing back to earth, and messily draping over his face like a sticky, tangled spider web. He seemed unfazed by the frizzy mop clouding his vision as he continued with his hilarious display.

Clementine chuckled at his antics, but opted with a much calmer approach, remaining rooted to the spot and swaying gently along to the music. That was the case at least, until Louis practically jumped towards her and cupped his hands around her wrists. He then leaned back and pulled her into a dizzying spin that consisted of four or five turns - she lost count - which left her feeling dazed, confused and vaguely nauseous. Plus the piano appeared to be on the ceiling, and that definitely wasn't normal.

"Hey, check this awesome move out." Her boyfriend boasted, capturing her attention before the room could even stop rotating. He stuck out his arms and spun in one solitary position half a dozen times at a fast pace, like a rapid helicopter blade. His oversized coat flapped as he spiralled round, personifying the form of a chaotic, leather tornado.

Her legs still wobbled like jelly when Louis stopped, impossibly unaffected nor even breathless, and drew closer. "Now you try!"

"No way am I doing that."

He seemed disappointed by her outright refusal, but was swift to find a compromise. "How about you do a twirl instead?" He suggested, whilst holding out his open palm.

Clementine pondered for a few seconds, before taking his hand. Louis treated her to a speculator smile, and then lifted her hand high above their heads. "On three. One... Two... Three!"

She clumsily performed a couple of twirls with her boyfriend's assistance, and even attempted a pirouette on the final turn. However, she failed miserably, and lost her balance, collapsing into his awaiting arms. She was thankful that he had been so tentative, and prepared to catch her if she fell.

"You alright?" Louis asked, his voice thick with concern.

She glanced up at him, laughter burning her throat as she clawed her breath back. "Yeah, I'm fine... Think I got a little too excited and overdid it. I can't keep up with your high energy."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise. I thought letting loose and going crazy would be more fun, but we can take it slow if you like."

Clementine reached out her hands and brushed any lingering wild, unkempt hair behind his ears, before allowing her arms to nestle on his shoulders and hug his neck. "I'd like that very much." She cooed, speaking barely above a whisper.

The look on his ecstatic and stunned face read 'Oh, I guess we're doing this now!' Louis hesitated for a moment, his hands trembling, before they stroked the material of her jacket and cradled her hips. The two began to slow dance, completely ignoring the music from the record player, as their hearts were now in tune with their own song.

"Have the others noticed the potato?" She enquired, her amber eyes briefly flickering over to admire the heart she had carved around their initials, which scarred the aged, brittle wood belonging to the piano's headboard.

"I'm not sure, I don't think so. Nobody's mentioned anything to me at least. But if they haven't figured it out yet, then they sure have now." He answered, a portion of his response encompassed with his dry wit. A flash of uncertainty overcame his unexpectedly serious and hardened expression as he met her gaze. "Does that bother you?"

"No... Why would it?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd want everyone to know you were dating the school's resident punching bag and class clown."

"Um, actually I'm dating a phenomenal pianist and world renowned magician." She corrected him.

His burst of laughter vibrated through her as his body shook. Clementine melted into the embrace, feeling the piano key in her pocket press against her chest. She pulled him closer as they continued to sway, their noses almost touching.

"Is anyone staring?"

"I don't know. I'm having a hard time taking my eyes off of you." Louis admitted, those warm, inviting, hazelnut eyes never leaving hers. A torrential wave of embarrassment crashed on top of him, causing his freckled cheeks to flush a bright red - his face matched that of a fierce, painful sunburn, although the intensity was lessened by the mood lighting. "Wait, shit- that sounded weird, let me rephrase-"

"No, no, it's fine, don't worry about it. To be honest, I'm having a hard time taking my eyes off of you too." She shamelessly confessed, a smile tugging at her cheeks.

She could feel his heart beating rapidly, maybe due to over exerting himself earlier, or perhaps something much more deeper and personal than that. Was she responsible? She had never imagined getting such a physical reaction out of anyone, just by being herself. A period of silence followed, as the couple held each other tightly, almost as if neither of them wanted to ever let go. Clementine rested her head against her boyfriend's neck, whilst her mind wandered back to their lost friends and the suicide mission they were about to undertake in order to get Violet, Aasim and Omar back. She thought about the countless times Louis had spoke of his inevitable death, and how frightened she was of losing him.

Besides AJ, she hadn't cared about someone this much in a long time. _I_ _can't_ _let_ _him_ _die._ _I_ _won't._

She decided to address the issue, instead of giving it the chance to fester and grow in the pit of her stomach. "Louis?"

A soft hum emitted from his throat, to indicate that he was listening.

"I need you to stay alive for me. I know you like to live in the moment, instead of worrying about what the future holds, but... I can't lose you. I want to go on more dates, I want to finish that bag of pretzels, I want to hear you play the piano day in and day out, I want to see you learn more magic tricks and excel as Louis the Legendary, I- I want to wake up tomorrow and watch the sun rise with you. And I know it's a lot to ask but... Just don't die." She pleaded, moving her head in order to stare up at him, anxiousness swimming in her bright amber eyes.

"That depends... Do you promise to do the same?"

She nodded firmly. "I'll keep listening to my hat."

His lips curled up into a smile, as he lifted one hand off of her hip and curled his finger around a lock of her ebony black hair. "Okay. I'll try."

Clementine stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. His skin surrounding that area was cool, but where she made contact burned with radiant heat. Her lips charted a course across the star map of his dark freckles and the ocean trench that was his cheekbones, before finding their destination beside his ear, where she softly whispered her response. "That's all I needed to hear."


End file.
